La mal(gicienne)-chanceuse
by Altaryas
Summary: Jeune étudiante de 15 ans, Duapin-Cheng Marinette est loin d'être une élève-modèle dans ce monde de magie. Quand Nathnaël et elle recevront une mission à effectuer sur terre, la vie de notre jeune amie va chambouler du tout au tout... Il est temps de revenir à la réalité.
1. 1- La mission

« - Votre fille a un grand potentiel magique, le saviez-vous ?  
\- Magique ? Vous vous moquez de nous ?  
\- Cela ne serait point notre but chère Dame. Mais votre fille va devoir nous suivre dans le monde magique.  
\- Il est hors de question que nous la laissons à des inconnus ! Disant en plus des sottises...  
\- Mon amour, ces personnes disent la vérité, dans ma famille nous sommes magiciens de génération en génération.  
\- Mais, tu ne l'as jamais été toi !  
\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir développer ma magie. Et puis je suis très heureuse sans.  
\- Monsieur et Madame Dupain-Cheng, pouvons-nous emporter Marinette ci présente, âgée de 3 ans, à l'école Luce ?  
\- Nous sommes d'accord, si ça lui permet de s'épanouir.  
\- Nous prendrons soin d'elle, nous veillerons à vous envoyer une lettre de temps à autre pour vous rassurer. »

12 ans plus tard...

« - Ma'nette ! Ma'nette !  
\- Laissez-moi dormir un peu... »

Jeune étudiante de 15 ans, je m'appelle Dupain-Cheng Marinette. Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une élève-modèle. Oh, ça non. Je suis nulle en langues, HGES*, Sciences, Sport et Magie. « Tu es destinée à avoir de grands pouvoirs Mademoiselle. » qu'ils disaient. Pff...

« - Ma'nette !  
\- Ça va, ça va ! ouvrais-je les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
\- La Directrice Luna nous demande.  
\- …ça ne me plaît pas cette histoire... marmonnais-je. Et pourquoi ? je n'ai encore rien fait aujourd'hui.  
\- Je crois que toute façon : tu ne ferras jamais rien. Allez Ma'nette !  
\- Je vous déteste, vous le savez ? dis-je avec sarcasme.  
\- Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ce jeune étudiant est Kurtzberg Nathanaël, il est arrivé dans l'école quand il avait 5 ans. Son talent est la magie de l'art, il peut faire vivre tout ce qu'il dessine. C'est un magicien de rang A et il est mon supérieur. Il est très populaire de par son style : cheveux blancs attachés en une queue-de-cheval, yeux verts dégagés, peau blanche et style vestimentaire plutôt décontracté. Il se promène toujours avec un crayon et des feuilles, l'inspiration peut lui venir à tout moment, après tout : c'est un artiste. Hm ? Vous voulez savoir à quoi je ressemble ? Comme beaucoup de personnes de notre école : cheveux châtains courts, yeux dorés et je porte très souvent un sweet noir avec ma casquette et mon jean.

Nous nous sommes téléportés jusqu'à la porte de la Directrice, cette femme n'est pas méchante en sois, mais elle est très strick quand elle est dans son bureau. On raconte qu'elle est la descendance d'un père Dragon et d'une mère Constellationniste. Nous entrons et une fois devant le bureau, la frimousse rose de notre supérieure se tourne vers nous. Elle se lève et s'exclame :

« - Dupain-Cheng, Kurtzberg, merci d'être venus aussi vite. Sourit-elle.  
\- ... Votre sourire gâche notre bonne humeur . ricanais-je.  
\- Tu ferrais mieux de garder tes remarques pour toi petit _chat noir_. réplique-t-elle.  
\- Oh, j'oubliais que la vieille était redoutable. imitais-je l'effroi.  
\- Veux-tu bien te discipliner quelques minutes ? j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
\- Qu'elle est-elle donc ? Généralement vous préférez passer par les gardes ou les professeurs. fit remarquer Nathanaël.  
\- En effet, car je vais vous donner une mission de la plus haute importance. Avez-vous bien suivi vos cours d'Histoire de la Terre ?  
\- Bien évidemment, c'est tellement passionnant. répondis-je avec sarcasme.  
\- Marinette ! gronda doucement Nathanaël.  
\- Bien, je vais vous renvoyer auprès de vos familles, sur Terre. Vous allez devoir nous récupérer des informations très importantes sur leur magie qui nous est encore inconnue.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, les humains ne pratiquent pas de magie... Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir-  
\- Les temps ont changés Damoiseau Kurtzberg. Je vous envoie sur le champ dans vos chambres sur Terre, et pas de panique tout est planifiée, vous irez dans une charmante école nommé "Françoise-Dupont". Vous serez dans la classe 3ième2 sous vos noms respectifs.  
\- Attends, on peut au moins se préparer, réunir nos affaires ou- réalisais-je.  
\- Inutile. me coupe-t-elle. Faîtes bon voyage ! Rigole Luna.  
\- attendez ! criais-je, paniquée. »

Trop tard, une lumière bleuâtre nous enveloppe et tout devient subitement noir. Je me sens flotter dans un espace vide, je vois les lignes de magie qui s'éloigne de moi, effrayée je me mis à crier et à tendre le bras pour tender de les rattraper. En vain. Je me vide, je me vois partir, je m'éloigne de ce monde qui a été mien si longtemps... Quelque chose, il y a quelque chose sur mes bras, enfoncé dans ma peau... J'ai froid, il fait noir, et ce son... "bip... bip... bip..." ce son qui accélère au fur et à mesure que mon cœur s'emballe, il m'énerve ! Il... Il me rappelle qu'il... Qu'il est temps de revenir à...

« - ...la réalité. ouvrais-je les yeux. »

* * *

HGSC = Histoires Géographies & Economies Sociales

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une petite fiction pour décompresser un peu de cette lourde fiction qu'est "L'amnésie de Marinette". Je vous propose là une histoire totalement sorti de mes songes et mon imagination.  
Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi avant de m'endormir je m'imagine des histoires et cette fiction est l'une d'entre elle !  
Bon, j'ai glissé un OC à moi d'un manga de magie bien connu, j'espère que vous avez reconnu cet univers survolé.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit car bon sang : il est déjà plus d'une heure du matin. ahahah !

Bye, bye, petites créatures ! ;)

P.S : j'ai encore du changer de logiciel de traitement de texte, ma licence à expiré, génial~


	2. 2- Le réveil

Je tourne ma tête lentement sur la gauche, puis sur la droite. Une fenêtre, le ciel est recouvert d'une épaisse couverture noire sanglotante, grondante au moindre flash. L'orage n'est pas très loin du bâtiment blanc immaculé où je me trouvais. En faisant voyager mes yeux j'aperçois dans un coin de cette pièce des paquets, des peluches, des cartes. « Bip… Bip… Bip... »

« -… Où, avalais-je ma salive, où suis-je ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, je connaissais la réponse. J'étais dans un hôpital, reliée à plusieurs drôles de machine qui semblent m'alimenter. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression de sortir d'un long et puissant sommeil ? Il y a encore quelques secondes j'étais devant mes supérieurs et nous discutions de… Alors, c'est ça le monde humain sans magie ?

Les minutes s'écoulent et je trouve enfin la force de m'asseoir. Je passe ma main dans mon cou et remarque une chose inquiétante : mes cheveux. Avec mes deux mains, de chaque côté, je fais passer à l'avant ses cheveux bleu marine très long. La panique me gagne petit à petit, je regarde instinctivement mon corps, mais il ne semble pas avoir changé à la différence près : je suis beaucoup plus maigre. Je me regarde alors dans le reflet de la barrière métallique du lit immaculé et constate à nouveau une modification : mes yeux sont devenus bleus, d'un bleu comme la plus pure des eaux tropicales. Prise d'angoisse j'arrache ses fils si précieux et me lève. Me tenant aux barreaux, je me dirige vers le pied de celui-ci et trouve ce que je cherchais : ma fiche ! Dupain-Cheng Marinette | 15 ans | 1m64 | 49kg. Houlà, je suis anorexique et en plus, d'après cette fiche, je suis dans un état végétatif comateux depuis plus de douze ans ! Je recule jusqu'à percuter le mur, mon corps se met à trembler et je ferme les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser mon cœur affolé. Un éclair déchire le ciel illuminant soudainement ma chambre d'une chaude lumière jaune.

* * *

Je réouvre les yeux et découvre que je ne suis plus dans la même pièce, je suis au milieu d'une plaine vide, plusieurs personnes se mette à apparaître, nous nous regardons tous, perdu dans l'incompréhension la plus total jusqu'à ce que nos esprits soient préoccupés par la création d'un bâtiment autour de nous, une sorte de hub. Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel bleu où les nuages se perdent.

« - Chers Magiciens de tous rangs. Bienvenue au dernier rassemblement du conseil magique auquel vous assisterez. »

Nous entourant soudainement, des magiciens du rang S. Je reste sur mes gardes, quand l'entièreté du conseil magique est réunie c'est généralement signe de mauvais présage. Je me tourne vers la grande silhouette volante, c'est chevauchant son fidèle Tsuna, un puissant Dragon de catégorie Lave-Agressif.

« - Lors de votre réveil sur le monde Terrien, vous avez dû découvrir votre chambre, voir votre famille et commencer à prendre vos repères. Vous avez été envoyés dans chaque ville à importances magiques importantes (VIMI) par paires. Repérez la silhouette de votre partenaire, c'est la dernière fois que vous verrez vos aspects magiques. Une fois fait, rejoignez-vous et prononcez la phrase de convocation. »

Je regarde vivement autour de moi, priant trouver mon partenaire mais impossible, je constate ainsi que mon apparence n'avait pas changeé, celle que j'ai découverte à mon réveil… Il ne me retrouvera jamais, mais alors que mes yeux croisent enfin ceux de mon supérieur, quelqu'un passe à travers moi. Je reste figée. Les yeux écarquillées, je commence à comprendre. Je ne suis pas là, je n'existe plus, je…

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, ils sont inondés d'eau qui goutte à lenteur régulière sur le sol. Mon corps tremblant se dirige tout seul vers la pile de présents que j'ai aperçu plus tôt. Je les compte, un à un. _« vous avez dû découvrir votre chambre, voir votre famille »_ … Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que rien ne se déroule comme l'a dit ? Je n'ai vu personne, je suis seule dans cette chambre froide. Un nouvel éclair jaillit et la lumière projette sur le sol mon ombre et celles des cadeaux : un chat. Un _chat noir_ , les légendes des magiciens racontent que les chats noirs sont maudits et porteurs de graves maladies. Alors quoi ? Je suis un **Chat Noir**? Pitié, non…

« - Vous avez du nouveau à propos de notre patiente ? s'élève une voix derrière la porte.  
\- Non rien, les dernières analyses des ondes cérébrales indiquent qu'elle se trouve toujours plongée dans un rêve un ne peut plus lucide. Répondit une voix masculine. »

Partir, je dois partir. C'est ce que mon corps tout entier hurle. J'attrape un paquet parmi la montagne et me dirige vers la porte, j'analyse vite fait la salle. Depuis l'entrée, le lit est caché par un rideau, elle ouvre le paquet vite fait et en sorti le contenu avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa blouse de patiente.

« - Bon, allons voir s'il y a eu du changement. Annonce la première voix.  
\- Est-il nécessaire de prévenir ses proches des dernières analyses ?  
\- À quoi bon ? C'est peine perdue pour cette gamine, il vaudrait mieux la débrancher une bonne fois pour toutes.  
\- Mais sa famille est contre, Madame. Vous le savez très bien : vous n'avez pas le droit.  
\- Je sais, je dis juste que c'est une cause perdue. »

Secouant ma tête pour ne pas penser à cette conversation, la porte s'ouvre et les deux personnes entre, à pas de félin je me glisse dehors avant que l'entrée ne se referme. Je me relève et cours aussi vite que je peux, l'adrénaline monte soudainement quand les médecins sortent de ma chambre et crient ma disparition.

« - Partir, fuir… Loin d'ici... »

* * *

Et voilà~

Le second chapitre de cette petite fiction, alors que je m'explique mieux. Cette histoire je ne sais pas du tout COMMENT elle va se terminer contrairement à « L'amnésie de Marinette ». C'est pour ça que ça risque souvent de partir en vrille.

Et oui, je préfère écrire de court chapitre pour alimenter un peu plus souvent ma page (je sens que cette résolution va vite partir à la poubelle).

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaît, et puis de toute façon je continuerai à l'écrire.

Bye, bye, petite créatures~


	3. 3- Xyanthéa

« Gauche, droite, droite, gau- Aïe ! » concentrée dans ma course à éviter les infirmiers et à tourner de couloirs en couloirs, je percute de plein front une personne en mouvement. Mon maigre corps saccadé par ma respiration rapide et mon cœur affolé, se relève et mes yeux se tournent aussitôt pour vérifier les personnes courant vers moi. Ne me préoccupant pas de la personne que j'ai renversée, je l'enjambe et reprends ma route. Je rentre dans la cage d'escalier de sortie de secours et la dévale à toute allure, néanmoins dans la précipitation je finis par glisser et je percute le sol. Par chance les infirmiers ne sont pas encore là pour me ramener dans la chambre. Je profite ainsi de cette attente paisible pour me calmer, mes bras et mes jambes hurlent, mon coeur va exploser et mes poumons me brûlent. Ce n'est pas étonnant, je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de nutriments dans ce si faible corps et-

… Je me sens si lourde, et à la fois si légère. Je ne sens pas le sol sous mon corps. « ba-dump… ba-dump... » ce n'est pas le son de mes battements… Je l'entends de très près. Au bout de quelques minutes, je reprends un peu plus mes esprits jusqu'à ouvrir mes yeux et sentir les sensations autour de moi. Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un, le bras droit de cet homme est derrière sous mon dos et le gauche sous mes genoux. Ma tête repose contre le torse de cette personne dont je n'arrive pas à percevoir le visage, il est capuché à cause de la pluie que je ne sens pas tomber sur moi. Mon corps est protégé par une veste posée sur mon corps et ma tête est protégée par celle de l'inconnu. Il arrive devant une maison et toque avec son pied. L'entrée s'ouvre sur une personne plus âgée, une fille aux cheveux rouges. Je l'entends marcher et il pousse une porte avec son épaule en faisant attention à moi, c'est une salle de bain.

« - Tu peux me laisser m'en occuper maintenant. Dit la jeune femme.  
\- D'accord, je m'occupe du repas alors. Répondit l'homme.  
\- Entendu, tu connais son nom .  
\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu son nom est « Dupain-Cheng » mais je n'ai pas pu connaître son prénom. Dit-il embarrassé.  
\- On lui demandera plus tard. Va faire à manger. Sourit-elle. »

Le jeune homme me pose sur le sol, dos contre la baignoire, sa capuche tombe et je remarque alors que lui aussi possède des cheveux rouges. Ils doivent être frères et sœurs, je n'arrive pas encore à distinguer les traits de leurs visages, mais je pense que c'est dû à la fatigue. Il enlève son imperméable et sort de la salle me laissant seule avec la rousse.

« - Je vois que tu es réveillée, j'imagine que tu n'as pas la force de me répondre. Rit-elle doucement. »

Je ferme les yeux une seconde pour confirmer ses dires, elle ouvre le robinet d'eau de la baignoire et me déshabille. Elle me soulève doucement une fois nue et me plonge dans l'eau chaude. Je sens sur ma peau quelque chose chatouiller, je remarque alors que c'est de la mousse. Mes muscles de détente et je recouvre ma vue lentement mais totalement.

« - Laisse-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Xyanthéa, mais tu peux m'appeler Xya. Je suis la petite sœur de celui qui t'a ramené ici. »

Petite sœur ? Incroyable, elle a l'air tellement plus mature que son grand frère, on a du mal à le savoir. Elle remarque mon air surpris et rigole doucement. Elle s'empare d'un gant et du savon et commence à me laver doucement.

« - Oui, je sais ce que tu dois te dire : « Tu fais tellement plus mature que ton grand frère, c'est impensable ! », exagère-t-elle la prestation. En vérité je n'ai que dix mois d'écart avec mon frère, donc c'est assez legit comme raisonnement. Rit-elle doucement. »

Elle termine avec mon corps et me lave doucement les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes elle termine et me rince délicatement les cheveux.

« - Je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller, vu ta taille, je pense que mes pyjamas peuvent t'y aller. »

En me souriant elle sort de la salle de bain. Le silence envahit la salle et malgré ma conscience complètement revenue, je suis encore dans l'incapacité de parler et je regarde autour de moi, c'est une salle de bain assez simple mais espacé et agréable. Dix minutes après, je suis hors de l'eau, sèche et vêtue d'un pyjama et assise à la table de la salle de séjour. Après examination nous sommes seules.

« - Ton frère… ? Murmurais-je.  
\- Hm ? Tu arrives à parler ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Mon frère est parti à son travail du soir, on est que deux à vivre sous le toit et nos parents sont en constant déplacement.  
\- Seuls... »

Je suis surprise par les mots que j'arrive à sortir, étrangement je n'ai aucun mal à penser mes mots et à me faire comprendre du regard, mais je parlais très bien à Luce, alors pourquoi ici j'ai du mal… ? Xyanthéa me sert à manger et nous mangeons dans le silence, enfin… Le silence inclut les bruits incessants d'un petit objet qu'elle utilise. Elle pianote dessus avec vitesse et précision et c'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup d'objets disposés que je connais pas. Il y a écran relié avec des fils à des boîtes métalliques, des boîtes en une sorte d'acier noir avec des ronds de tissu. Mais il y a aussi un autre écran relié à une boîte beaucoup plus grosse et allumé. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, j'avais légèrement écouté en cours et je sais que ce monde n'a aucune magie. Dire. Luna nous a pourtant envoyé ici parce qu'une magie étrange commence à s'y développer… Il faut que je m'adapte, et que je retrouve aussi mon albinos de partenaire.

* * *

Et ce troisième chapitre est terminé, comme je l'ai dis j'écris comme ça vient et j'essaye quand même de faire en sorte à ce que ça concorde, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même, sur ce : bye bye petites créatures.


	4. 4- Seule à la maison

… Je regarde le plafond de la chambre dans laquelle on m'a mise. J'étais si fatiguée que dès que je me suis allongée je me suis endormie comme une bûche. Je tourne ma tête vers l'horloge pour la quinzième fois depuis mon réveil. 9H43, je soupir et je m'assois, je n'entends rien. D'après l'horloge on est un lundi, et ils sont sûrement en train d'étudier à l'école. Je me lève et aperçois des vêtements mis à ma disposition avec un mot que je pris mon temps à lire.

« C'est Xya, j'écris ce petit mot avant de partir au collège que les vêtements sont pour toi, cadeau de la maison, tu as de la nourriture dans le frigo pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, mon frère et moi revenons vers 17H00. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux tu es ici comme chez toi !

Au moindre problème voici mon numéro de téléphone : 06.**.**.**.**.

à ce soir ma grande ! »

Donc je suis complètement seule dans un univers que je ne connais pas et- Pourquoi je n'ai pas plus écouté en classe ?! Je comprends enfin pourquoi ne cessait de me dire que c'était important d'écouter en cours. Je soupire et me change avant de descendre et d'aller dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Je repère le frigo et l'ouvre, qu'ils sont gentils, ils ont étiqueté les repas mis sous filme alimentaire pour m'aider à me repérer. Ou alors ils me croient vraiment incapable de tout… Meh, possible. Le ventre grognant je sors l'assiette avec écrit « Petit-Déjeuné », il y avait du beurre, de la confiture et de la pâte marron que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je décroche le papier et l'ouvre.

« Tu trouveras les tartines de pain à l'intérieur du grille-pain, actionne le pour faire griller le pain. Le couteau est à côté pour l'utiliser pour le beurre, la confiture et le nutella. Le chocolat chaud est dans le micro-onde tu n'as cas l'activer pour que ça réchauffe. Bon appétit ! »

… Donc cette chose pâteuse couleur déjection c'est du nutella ? D'accord, les humains ont de drôles de goût. Bon, le grille-pain c'est quoi ? Je m'approche du comptoir et pose l'assiette avant de me mettre à la recherche dudit grille-pain. Ah ! Le couteau, donc cette chose métallique c'est ce que je cherche ? Je dois l'actionner donc… Je presque la manette sur le coter de la machine et regarde ce que ça fait. « Décevant. » soufflais-je. Si ça sert à griller le pain je m'attendais à quelque chose d'instantanée, du genre un dragon cracheur de flamme sortant de cette cage pour utiliser son feu et- mais non ! Je regarde les tranches de pain sauter hors de la machine : elles sont légèrement rousses. Woaw, c'est trop génial ! Pas aussi impressionnant qu'un dragon mais quand même ! Comment ça fait pour fonctionner tout seul ? C'est quoi cette sorcel- Oh ! C'est de la magie humaine ? Intéressant… Mon coude gauche posé sur ma paume droite, collé à mon ventre, me tenant le menton par le bout de mon index et mon pouce, je cherche du regard ce qui pourrait être le « Micro-onde ». Et si j'ouvrais tout ce que je trouve pour savoir ? Ce sera plus rapide que de me creuser à la tête à trouver une quelconque chose ressemblant à une cavité à feu comme à Luce. J'entreprends alors d'ouvrir tout ce que je voyais, tantôt je tombais sur des sachets contenant de la nourriture, tantôt sur des ustensiles de cuisine. Je m'arrête face à une sorte de mini frigo blanc avec des boutons dessus. Curieuse j'appuie sur le gros bouton et la porte s'ouvre soudainement. Surprise, je fais un pas en arrière en me mettant en garde. Je tends mon bras lentement vers la porte et l'ouvre un peu plus pour y regarder le contenu. Un bol remplit d'un liquide blanchâtre ressemblant à du lait. « Oh ! » C'est peut-être ça le micro-onde ! Je referme la porte et regarde les différents boutons. J'appuie sur « démarrer » et le bruit émanant de cette étrange machine me fit sursauter, c'est vachement plus bruyant que le grille-pain, c'est sûr… Un bruit aigu raisonne au bout d'une minute, le mini frigo s'est arrêté, c'est terminé ? J'actionne l'ouverture de la porte et ressens la chaleur en sortir. « Chaud... » j'ouvre la porte et porte mes mains au bol. Je les pose de chaque côté pour le sortir mais je les ressortis aussitôt en sautillant et gémissant de douleur et secouant mes mains raidies par la bouillante chaleur. Pressant les mains contre ma poitrine en soufflant dessus je regarde cette monstruosité d'un regard noir et les larmes aux yeux. La magie humaine est dangereuse aussi…

Suite à ce malheureux incident j'ai réussi à sortir le bol qui avait refroidi, et j'ai pu commencer à manger mon pain griller que j'avais tartiné de confiture et boire le lait qui, pendant la cuisson, est passé de blanc à marron clair. Je suis vraiment surprise par le goût de cette nourriture, la veille j'avais pu constater que c'était délicieux, mais encore maintenant je remarque que c'est même meilleur que chez moi. Après avoir mangé je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et je patiente en regardant autour de moi. Les heures passent, mon ventre gargouille et je vais ainsi sortir l'assiette du déjeuner, c'était étrange, un mélange de couleurs très original. J'enlève le filme plastique en lisant le mot de Xyanthéa.

« J'espère que le petit déjeuner était bon !  
J'ai vu que tu étais bien maigre, je t'ai alors préparé un repas bien complet ! Une salade composée ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allergiques aux aliments suivants :  
Riz blanc, œufs, tomates, concombres, maïs, sel, poivre, huile d'olive et herbes de provence.  
Si tu veux un conseil, mange d'abord les sandwichs au jambon, beurre, fromage salade, tomate et thon qui sont dans le frigo.

Bon appétit ! »

Sur demande je sors ainsi le pain garni qui était emballé. Je termine de manger au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et je me sens vraiment requinqué ! Cette énergie que j'utiliserai pour rester assise sur le canapé à attendre patiemment le retour de Xyanthéa et son frère.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas me réveillant de la sieste dans laquelle j'étais plongée, paniquée je me mets en position de combat à moitié réveillée.

« - JE NE VEUX PLUS LE VOIR ! Cri Xyanthéa derrière moi.  
\- J'ai compris petite sœur, mais c'est mon ami, et tu ne peux pas m'ordonner ça ! Grogne son grand frère.  
\- Heum… me tournais-je vers eux.  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne l'inviteras pas pour ton anniversaire un point c'est tout ! Monte-t-elle les escaliers.  
\- Mais- ! Graah… Quelle petite sœur têtue ! Râle-t-il.  
\- Woaw, applaudis-je sarcastiquement. Quelle entrée en matière. Pensais-je profondément.  
\- Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle Duapin-Cheng, désolée pour le bruit, ma sœur et moi avons encore quelques différends.  
\- J'ai remarqué ça. Dis-je intérieurement en arcant un sourcil d'un air blasé.  
\- Désolée, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Kurtzberg Nathanaël, le grand frère de Xyanthéa. Sourit-il. »

* * *

Vous savez c'est quoi l'avantage des petits chapitres ? C'est qu'on peut répondre à des commentaires en post-écriture tranquillement :p

Je vais donc répondre au commentaire de Baby Angel, je ne peux pas lui répondre par MP car c'est un visiteur sur le site.

Ma chère (je devine?), comment sait-u que cette version est très différente de celle que je me suis immaginé à la base ? Expliques-moi tout ça me tracasse et je n'en dors paaaas ! (bon en même temps il n'est que 2H50 du matin et le commentaire est posté que depuis hier, lol) En parlant de la suite, je pense que je vais écrire un chapitre avec une fréquence de… 3-4 par semaine, ils sont assez court et j'arrive à les écrire pendant mes périodes d'ennuis. (la nuit entre autre.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les fictions « Quand l'imagination s'en mêle », « Quand le passé reviens » et « Sakura, la nouvelle Maîtresse des Cartes » qui sont poster sur fanfic-fr, ce sont trois fictions que j'ai mis en pauses car elles ne me plaisent plus. Elles reviendront sur le devant de la scène sur ce site (fanfiction net) en priorité et modifiée : j'en suis certaine. J'ai mis à l'abandon mon compte fanfic-fr je sais, mais je pense avoir une meilleur portée de vue sur le site fanfiction que fanfic-fr (rien qu'à voir les retours de l'Amnésie de Marinette). Et ne t'inquiète pas, « L'Amnésie de Marinette » et « La mal(gicienne)-chanceuse » sont deux fictions que j'abandonnerai jamais, déjà parce la première est vraiment appréciée et est un gros projet et ensuite parce que la seconde permet d'évacuer mon surplus de créativité. Voilà, ton commentaire était intéressant, et je pense que ma réponse l'est tout autant et voire même, pourquoi pas, ça a répondu à quelques questions muettes des futurs lecteurs. (on est le 28 et le chapitre 1 est sortit le 26 x'D)

Bon, cesse de blable, je vous laisse : bye bye petite créature :p


	5. 5- Théories

Précision, merci à Baby Angel de m'avoir faire remarquer une erreur de ma part, j'éclaircis la chose : Nathanaël est le GRAND frère et Xyanthéa la PETITE sœur, ils ont 9 mois d'écart.

Seconde précision : Marinette ne parle pas, pour cela je vais mettre en italique quand elle ne parle pas et quand elle s'exprime, comme cela vous serez moins déroutés. (en gras ce sera quand elle écrit)

En joie !

* * *

Le temps autour de moi semble ainsi se figer. Avait-il bien prononcé les mots que je croyais ?

« - Nathanaël… ? Articulais-je doucement.  
\- Hm ? Tu me connais ?  
\- _C'est moi ! C'est Marinette !_ Criais-je intérieurement. …  
\- Ma sœur m'a prévenu que tu ne parlais pas, est-ce que tu sais au moins écrire ?  
\- _Ça, je sais le faire_. Hochais-je la tête.  
\- Alors tiens. »

Il me tend une espèce d'objet rectangulaire, un écran avec quelques boutons en dessous. C'était si fin et si fragile que j'en voyais même des rayures. Mon hébergeur croise mon regard interrogateur et finit par me tendre une feuille et un stylo.

« - **Je suis Dupain-Cheng Marinette, la mage de rang D, tu ne te souviens pas ?** Écrivais-je.  
\- Heu… Une mage de rang D ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Là c'est totalement clair, soit il se fout de moi soit… Soit je suis tombée dans un univers alternatif…

« - **Mais enfin, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? De Luce ? Ce que nous a demandés ?** Écrivais-je.  
\- … Dis, tu es sûre d'être bien réveillée ? Tu es en train de parler de choses qui n'existe pas là…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'approche Xyanthéa.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.  
\- Nuance, c'est ton ami que je ne veux plus voir. Bon, qu'est-ce que… lit-elle mes notes.  
\- Tu y comprends quelque chose à son charabia Xya ?  
\- Bien sûr que je sais, puisque c'est un MMORPG.  
\- _Un quoi_ ? Pensais-je intriguer.  
\- Mais enfin, elle s'est réveillée d'un long coma de 12 ans, elle ne peut pas connaître les MMORPG, c'est absurde ! Dit-il surpris.  
\- Dis donc toi, comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?  
\- Je me suis renseigné sur elle figures-toi et j'ai découvert que sa famille habite au 52 rue Gotlib. Raconte-t-il fièrement.  
\- C'est vrai ? Alors comme ça tu étais une mage de rang D ? explique-moi tout, je suis friande.  
\- **Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, à pars que je suis la pire élève de Luce et que je ne sais pratiquer aucune forme de magie. J'y suis depuis que j'ai 3 ans, j'en ai actuellement 15.** écrivais-je.  
\- Woaw, j'imagine que tu n'avais pas de classe vu tes si mauvais résultats… Et donc tu dis connaître cet intello de Nathanaël ?  
\- **Oui ! Hochais-je la tête. est mon supérieur, mon tuteur. C'est un puissant mage d'art de rang A très populaire à Luce. Il est arrivé deux ans après moi mais on a toujours été mis ensemble, dans la même classe, le même groupe de travail et pratique de la magie.** Écrivais-je à nouveau.  
\- Quelle ironie, je ne suis absolument pas populaire et je n'ai aucune apprentie. Mes compétences d'art sont bonnes mais pas autant… réfléchis Nathanaël.  
\- Peut-être, il y avait plus que ça entre vous deux ? Me taquine-t-elle.  
\- **Nous étions très proches, même si nous ne pouvions pas passer une journée sans nos petites disputes, nous nous apprécions beaucoup. Étrangement le caractère de n'est pas si différent de celui de Nathanaël ci-présent.** Écrivais-je.  
\- Tu entends ça mon frère ? Tu as une petite amie ! »

Le rouquin sursaute en regardant sa sœur avec des yeux ronds, quant à moi, mes joues tentent de rivaliser avec la couleur de leurs cheveux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner la tête. C'est du n'importe quoi, penser une telle chose…

« - Tu rougis Marinette, qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas-  
\- Je ne le suis pas ! Dis-je soudainement, toute rouge.  
\- Tu… dirent-ils en choeur.  
\- Je ne le suis pas. Répétais-je. »

Je les regarde dans les yeux et mes rougeurs disparaissent pour laisser place à la surprise. J'ai parlé, là juste à l'instant, c'est un son qui est sorti de ma gorge et qui a formé des mots et une phrase et j'ai… Levé la voix ? Je porte ma main à ma bouche, encore sous le choc. Je suis donc bien capable de parler ?

« - Tu as parler ! Tu peux dire autre chose ? M'encourage Xyanthéa.  
\- Woaw… Qu'elle voix… souffla Nathanaël. »

J'ouvre la bouche en tentant de sortir quelque chose de correct mais ce qui sort est semblable au néant. Je me laisse glisser sur le table, découragée. J'entends Xyanthéa soupirer doucement avant de me tapoter gentiment la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Enfin, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une personne qui dans un jeu vidéo se retrouve propulser à l'intérieur d'un corps humain. Dit Xyanthéa.  
\- Xya, ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films de science-fiction. Soupire son frère.  
\- Mais imagine que la science à progresser à tel point que-  
\- C'est impossible, Max te dira la même chose. Aucune technologie ne peut transférer des données dans un corps humain. À moins qu'elle soit un droïde toute nouvelle génération.  
\- Ça voudrait dire que nous avons la toute première Droïde Humaine du monde dans notre maison ?! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Je ne le suis pas… grognais-je. »

Je me redresse et réfléchis. C'est quoi une Droïde ? C'est quoi la science-fiction ? C'est quoi la technologie ? C'est quoi un jeu vidéo et c'est quoi un MMORPG à la fin ? Dans quel monde je suis tombée ?!

Il ne s'est même pas passé 48H depuis que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas exactement de ce monde. Xyanthéa a eu la patience de m'expliquer tout ce que je ne savais pas à propos des théories que Nathanaël a faites sur moi. Je ne serais réellement qu'une simple intelligence artificielle hautement développée introduite dans un corps à demi-machine ? J'ai du mal à y croire, une machine n'a aucun sentiment, et moi j'en porte pleins dans mon coeur, ne serait-ce que pour cette famille qui m'a hébergé. Aujourd'hui ils m'ont encore laissé seule, ils ont laissé la télé d'allumé pour que je découvre leur programme de télévision. Mes yeux se braquent cependant sur une annonce publicitaire de couture, je ne sais pourquoi mon coeur s'emballe à la vue de la prestance des deux personnes à l'écran. Je prends ma feuille et note l'adresse que je lis. Poussée par mon impatience, je vérifie que je sois bien habillé avant de sortir de la maison sans laisser de signe. Durant mon trajet s'arrête certains passants pour leur demander le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à ladite rue. Je les remercie et m'y dirige, c'est alors que mes pas s'arrêtent devant un grand établissement, il ressemble beaucoup au département scolaire de Luce, ce département réservé aux mages de rang D et C. Reportant mon attention sur ma feuille, je reprends ma vive marche mais percute quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« - Gh… Aïe… gémis-je.  
\- Je suis désolé, est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demande une voix masculine.  
\- _Je crois…_ Hochais-je la tête. »

Je vois une main entrer dans mon champ de vision, je constate ainsi que je suis au sol et que la personne debout était penchée vers moi en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis et il me tire vers lui avec un sourire des plus angélique. Une fois à sa hauteur je peux enfin remarquer les détails de son visage. Fin, chaleureux, yeux verts, cheveux blonds, teint légèrement bronzé…

« - Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai couru sans regarder devant moi.  
\- _Ce n'est pas grave._ Haussais-je les épaules.  
\- Monsieur ! Je vous en prie revenez ! Appelle une voix féminine au loin.  
\- Mince, allons-y vite ! s'exprime-t-il rapidement. »

Je suis alors entraînée dans sa course, il me tient toujours fermement la main pour éviter qu'il me perde.

* * *

Woaw, c'est le plus long des chapitres je crois, bon nous voici donc à l'instant réponse des commentaires. Car cette semaine il n'y aura que 3 chapitres(3, 4 et 5), désolée, pas taper, pas taper :'(

Salut Bubullina ! Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous à ce que je vois. Merci d'avoir lu les premiers chapitre de cette histoire, et concernant le nutella… T'inquiète, moi depuis que j'ai fait une crise de foie à cause de ça j'en mange très rarement. (avec des crêpes uniquement)  
merci pour ce message de prévention, mais je crois que si les enfants ne mangent pas du tout de nutella ce serait encore mieux.;)

Baby Angel le retour ! Héhéhé, oui j'ai le flair pour déniché le sexe des personnes;) (lol)  
Encore merci de m'avoir fait remarqué cette vilaine faute de frappe de ma part, comme j'écris les chapitre assez vite et très tard dans la nuit j'ai un peu du mal à m'y retrouver. « Quand le passé revient » va subir oui de gros changement, l'histoire en elle-même, enfin l'intrigue, me plaît, mais de la manière dont je l'ai écrite… En presque un an j'ai pas mal changer ma façon d'écrire (il suffit de comparer avec la fiction sur CCS) et j'ai envie de la remanier, pas de changer les faits, mais de la ré-écrire en mieux. Oui moi aussi j'ai pas eu de déception quant aux fictions non-terminée, surtout sur Skyblog et là tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi, faîtes pas genre, on a TOUS connu le Skyblog avec des histoires géniales mais malheureusement abandonnée… (j'en fais partie)  
Oui, je trouve qu'il y a plus de visibilité sur ce site que sur le site fanfic-fr, fanfiction net est un site mondial alors que fanfic-fr est exclusivement français.  
Oh mon dieu nan ! Pas la Sainte Dame Boule de Cristal ! Arg~

Ahahah, petite informations quant aux chapitres arrivant : NE ME TUER PAS ! Car je vais m'aventurer sur une pente trèèèès glissante que moi-même j'ai du mal à accepter… Pas taper, pas taper :'( (il y a des indices déjà dans ce chapitre là donc si vous avez compris, pas taper :'()


	6. 6- L'annonce Agreste

La personne qui m'a entraîné dans sa course s'arrête en tournant dans une rue et me plaquant contre le mur, se collant le plus près possible de moi pour se fondre dans la noirceur de la ruelle. Mon coeur s'emballe aussitôt et j'ai la vague impression qu'il l'entend puisqu'il esquisse un sourire en coin. La personne qui nous poursuivait dépasse la rue, elle avait l'air d'une sorte d'agent secrète au vu de la tenue, mais je doute que ça soit le cas. Le jeune homme se décolle enfin de moi et passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de m'offrir un joli sourire.

« - Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire.  
\- _Désolé ou pas, tu n'étais pas obligé !_ Soufflais-je bruyamment, agacée.  
\- Tu es aphone ? Dit-il surpris.  
\- Je ne le suis pas. Dis-je sèchement. _Je ne sais juste pas dire autre chose._ Tournais-je la tête.  
\- Oh d'accord, pas la peine d'être si énervée… dit-il tout bas. Au fait, je m'appelle Adrien, et toi ? Sourit-il à nouveau.  
\- _Non mais il est sérieux, il croit que je vais sympathiser avec lui…_ arquais-je le sourcil.  
\- Hm ? Quelque chose te contrarie encore ?  
\- _Le fait de pas pouvoir répondre à un homme si charmant, oui._ Pensais-je d'une façon monotone. Heu ! _MAIS qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?! Charmant ? Et puis quoi en-_ rougissais-je brutalement. »

Je le dévisage et recule regardant ailleurs. Je m'en souviens, je l'ai vu il y a même pas quelques heures à la télé, c'était lui qui posait dans la publicité ! Je serre aussitôt le papier que j'ai dans les mains et posa mon regard dessus. Et si… Je relève mon visage vers lui qui semble surpris. Mes joues sont toujours rouges mais un peu moins. Je tends alors la feuille vers lui d'une manière timide. Il saisit la feuille avec délicatesse et la déplie avant de regarder le contenu.

« - « Venez passer la journée avec Agreste Gabriel et son fils pour une découverte du stylisme » ? Tu aspires à devenir créatrice de mode ou mannequin ? Me regarde-t-il tendrement.  
\- _J'en sais trop rien, je suis juste attirée par cette annonce._ Haussais-je les épaules en baissant les yeux.  
\- Je pense que si c'est pour ça, il n'y aurait pas de raison pour que mon père ne veuille pas te recevoir. Par contre, il faudra être un peu plus bavarde. Rigole-t-il doucement.  
\- ... »

Bavarde… à Luce il y en a pleins des élèves muets, sourds ou aveugle, on en a même une section entière consacrée à eux, et eux ne sont pas obligés de faire des efforts dans ce qu'il ne savent pas faire pour progresser. Et pourquoi est-ce que je sais dire une phrase, quelques mots, mais pas autre chose ? Je baisse à nouveau mon regard qui s'était levé vers lui pour l'écouter. Je reprends ma feuille et lui fait un geste de la main avant de m'éloigner au plus vite. Il m'interpelle et m'arrête en me tenant par le bras.

« - Tu ne peux pas parler, je crois que ça j'ai compris. Mais tu peux écrire ? Je ne pense pas que mon père pourrait t'en vouloir pour ça. Essaye au moins ! m'encourage-t-il.  
\- _Pourquoi ?_ Lui lançais-je un regard d'incompréhension.  
\- J'ai bien envie de t'aider, et puis je te dois bien chat puisque je t'ai embarquée dans une histoire de fuite ! Ahahaha ! Rigole-t-il de bon coeur. Tu es comme la chasseuse et moi la proie à présent, je suis à ta merci, Princesse.  
\- … Pff… rigolais-je doucement.  
\- Mon absurdité te faire rire au moins, c'est un bon point. Me fit-il un clin d'oeil.  
\- _Oh bon sang, ce garçon est si différent de mon mentor… Bon d'accord, allons-y._ Hochais-je la tête en souriant.  
\- Alors allons-y ? »

Il me tend sa main et j'y dépose doucement la mienne. Il m'entraîne alors dans une douce promenade vers une destination que seul lui puisse connaître.

* * *

Chapitre écrit le 2 avril, vu que je n'ai pas de commentaire à répondre je me permet de faire un petit coup de pub pour mon amie allemande. Elle est sous le pseudonyme de 19Gioia93, et voici son deviantart : 19Gioia93 . deviantart . com

Sur mon deviant vous retrouverez ses bd Miraculous Ladybug traduite en français. → o-c13008 . deviantart gallery/61683911/19Gioia93-traduction

Je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait, je la suis quasiment depuis ses débuts dans Miraculous Ladybug et je trouve ça vraiment merveilleux. Alors allez-y ^^


	7. 7- Les parents, Cheng Sabine

Sur le trajet nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une boulangerie à cause de mon ventre qui ne voulait pas se taire. Adrien l'a bien entendu à mon grand désespoir.

« - Tu as une pâtisserie préférée ? »

Me demande-t-il avec son sourire des plus charmants. Je détourne mes yeux avant que mes joues ne deviennent totalement rouge. Je sors le papier et le retourne avant d'écrire au dos avec un stylo qu'il m'a confié.

« **\- Je ne suis pas difficile sur les sucreries. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en acheter, je peux tout simplement rentrer chez moi.  
** \- J'insiste ! S'il te plaît…  
\- Gh… tournais-je la tête, rouge. »

Je finis par soupirer et accepter. Ces yeux de chatons étaient vraiment trop irrésistibles… Nous entrons dans le magasin et nous nous avançons vers la femme qui s'occupe de la caisse. Quand elle relève sa tête nos regards se croisent et le temps se fige autour de nous. J'ai l'impression de la connaître… Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu accrocher dans l'album secret de famille que détiens . C'est un album que elle seule peut avoir accès, elle y recense toutes les photos de la famille des magiciens, mais plus particulièrement ceux des ex-humains. J'avais réussi à le feuilleter et à trouver ma page, mais je n'avais pas assez contempler l'image qu'il y était puisque je m'étais faite attrapé. La vendeuse me regarde déconcertée, surprise. Elle sort de derrière le comptoir et s'approche de moi avant de tendre ses bras et poser ses mains sur mes joues.

« -… Marinette… ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et un flash me revient en tête. Un souvenir ? Je vois ce qui semble être un parc pour enfants, je ne suis pas seule, il y a mes amis de Luce avec moi, je les vois changer d'apparence, serait-ce leurs apparences humaines ? On m'interpelle, je me retourne et je vois approcher deux adultes qui se baissent à ma taille et me tendent un paquet cadeau que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. C'était un animal, un chat noir. Je prends l'animal adulte dans mes bras et regarde à nouveau ces adultes en les remerciant.

 _« - Merci Papa ! Maman ! Je vous aime ! Ahahah !  
_ _\- Il s'appelle Ash, il a 3 ans, comme toi. Sourit ma mère.  
_ _\- Nous sommes heureux qu'ils te plaisent ma chérie. Enchaîne mon père en souriant. »  
_

Je me tourne ainsi vers mes amis pour leur présenter mon animal. Je cligne des yeux et regarde la femme devant moi avant de poser mes mains sur les siennes.

« - Maman… ? Dis-je tout bas.  
\- Marinette, c'est bien toi ! Nous étions si inquiets ! m'enlace-t-elle en pleurant.  
\- … s'écarte Adrien. »

Je suis pétrifiée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit…. Je rêve ? Non, c'est pourtant bien réel, mon regard triste se pose soudainement sur le jeune Agreste, il me sourit doucement en m'encourage du regard. Je reviens enfin totalement à moi, mes larmes coulent et je passe mes bras autour de cette personne que j'ai oubliée. Je la serre contre moi en pleurant silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Je les rouvrent quand ma mère me lâche et recule en essuyant ses larmes. Je la regarde toujours étant silencieuse, la tristesse m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

« - Oh ma chérie, depuis qu'on a appris ta fugue de l'hôpital nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés ! Ton père n'a presque pas dormi ces derniers jours entre le travail et tes recherches…  
\- Papa… ? Articulais-je doucement.  
\- Oui, ton père… Oh, tu ne dois pas avoir grand souvenir de nous, après tout tu as dormi pendant si longtemps… se mouche-t-elle. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené jeune homme, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? Se tourne-t-elle vers Adrien.  
\- Pardon ? Je suis désolé mais il y a un malentendu. s'approche-t-il de moi. Si Marinette se retrouve ici, et par hasard chez ses parents, c'est une pure coïncidence. Voyez-vous je l'amenais chez moi avant que son estomac ne crie famine. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour manger un morceau. Explique-t-il calmement en essuyant mes larmes. »

Je le regarde et ferme un œil après l'autre quand il passe son doigt tendrement dessus. Puis je regarde ma mère à nouveau.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'était échappée d'un hôpital, encore moins qui elle était. Continue-t-il.  
\- Je vois… Laissez-moi deux minutes, je ferme la boutique et nous iront parler dans le salon. Quoi qu'il en soit jeune homme, votre arrivée est signe d'un bon présage, je le ressens. Sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
\- … Tu t'appelles donc Marinette, quel joli prénom. Me prend-il la main.  
\- M… Merci… rougissais-je en tournant la tête.  
\- Ahahah, tu es mignonne quand tu tentes de parler. Sourit-il. »

C'est trop. Je lui fais lâcher prise de ma main et lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui a pour effet de le faire plier en deux et je le pousse pour qu'il tombe au sol. Je croise les bras et lui tire la langue avant de tourner la tête d'un air renfrogner. Entre ses gémissements il se mit à rire quand même, amusé de ma réaction. Au fond, je ne sais pas comment réagir autrement face à tant de sentiments de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? C'est bizarre, mais depuis que je suis sur Terre je ressens des sentiments que jamais il m'aurait été pensable d'avoir. Je rougis dès qu'on me complimente et cette sensation… Comme des papillons dans le ventre et mon coeur qui s'accélère dès que je suis en présence d'un des deux garçons que j'ai pour le moment rencontrés. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine et prends une grande respiration avant de rouvrir mes yeux et de sourire envers ma mère qui nous demande de la suivre. Nous montons ainsi l'étage et nous entrons dans un appartement qui ne paye pas de mine mais assez confortable pour un couple. Elle nous invite à nous asseoir et Adrien demande une feuille pour que je puisse m'exprimer. Elle nous apporte ensuite sur un plateau deux tasses de chocolat chaud, une feuille donc et surtout des pâtisseries que je dévore déjà du regard en essuyant discrètement le filet de bave coulant de par cette odeur délicieuse. A taaaaaaable !

« - Laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Cheng Sabine, je suis la femme de Tom Dupain et mère de Dupain-Cheng Marinette ci-présente…?  
\- Heu… Marinette ? m'appelle Adrien. »

Je m'arrête d'un coup dans mon élan de ma quatrième pâtisserie, je les regarde l'un après l'autre. Je repose la douceur et m'incline respectueusement face à ma mère avant d'écrire.

« **\- Ravie de te retrouver maman, les pâtisseries sont vraiment délicieuses !  
** \- Hé bien merci, ton père en sera flatté. Me sourit-elle. Mange autant que tu veux, ne te prives pas.  
\- Mais évite quand même la crise de foie. But-il son chocolat.  
\- Mangez vous aussi jeune homme, vous me semblez l'air si maigre.  
\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir Madame, mais malheureusement mon régime de mannequin me l'inter- ?! »

Je lui cloue le bec en lui mettant un morceau d'une pâtisserie dans la bouche. Je me mis à rire doucement face à son air surpris.

« - _Elle a dit : Mange !  
_ \- Mais… avale-t-il. Enfin je- ?! »

J'affiche une moue triste et des yeux au bord des larmes et il eut du mal à continuer de me contredire. Il lève le drapeau blanc et commence à manger.

« - Je ne vous connais pas jeune homme, mais je sais déjà que vous ne pourrez rien refuser à ma fille. Ai-je tord ? Demande ma mère.  
\- En effet, elle est si mignonne que je pense la même chose. Rigole-t-il doucement.  
\- **Et si tu te présentais ?** Écrivais-je.  
\- Oh ! Oui, pardonnez mes manières… je m'appelle Agreste Adrien, fils de Agreste Gabriel. J'ai 15 ans et je suis Mannequin. Se présente-t-il poliment.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Sabine et me tutoyer, Adrien. Il m'avait bien sembler t'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Ma fille a l'oeil pour se trouver de joli partenaire. »

Je pose aussitôt ma tasse en recrachant ma gorgée et commence à tousser, rouge de gêne.

« - Maman ! criais-je.  
\- Mais quoi ? Il nous a ramené notre jeune fille, nous pouvons bien lui offrir ta main. Ma taquine-t-elle.  
\- MA-MAN ! Me levais-je. Jenepourraisjamaismemarieravecunepersonneaussibelle,charmante,agréableetsurtoutavecquelqu'unquejeneconnaispas ! Dis-je un peu trop vite.  
\- … Oh. Rougit Adrien.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas parler. Sourit ma mère.  
\- Je- Crotteuh. Me rassis-je en tournant ma tête rouge de honte. »

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu sortir une phrase d'une telle vitesse et d'une telle longueur ? Moi-même je n'y comprends rien. Je les écoute d'une oreille distraite discuter pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas au courant que je vis pour l'instant chez les Kurtzberg, sinon je crois qu'il va falloir que j'écrive tout de suite mon testament.

* * *

Chapitre écrit le 3 avril.


	8. 8- La meilleure Amie, Fazbear Foxy

Je suis désolée des retards accumulés, mais j'ai été malade et je travaille beaucoup sur mon épisode 2 de ma série YouTube.  
De plus, le week-end du 15 et 16 Avril je suis à la Mang'Azur, donc pas d'écriture, et la semaine du 17 je suis en plein stage. Donc j'annonce que jusqu'au premier Mai le seul chapitre qui sortira sera le chapitre 4 de « l'Amnésie de Marinette ».  
Pour les chapitres, 9, 10, 11 et 12 de cette histoire « La mal(gicienne)-chanceuse », il faudra attendre Mai. Désolée pour l'interruption soudaine, maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre excessivement dépressif.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, je me suis laissée aller à mes songes…

« - Hey Brunette, réveille-toi ! m'appelle une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.  
\- Hm ? Foxy, laisse-moi encore un peu dormir…  
\- Non, allez viens ! Aujourd'hui mes parents m'ont laissé libre pour faire ce que je voulais ! Viens on va voir le clubs de sports !  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Je compte bien me confesser à Layu aujourd'hui…  
\- Non c'est vrai ? Me redressais-je.  
\- Oui, aller allons-y ! sourit mon amie. »

Elle prend sa forme bestiale et se mit à courir vers les sections sportives. Je la suis en courant. Cette jeune fille c'est Fazbear Foxy, c'est une Anima Renarde Roux. Sa forme humaine possède une peau bronzée des yeux magenta et une chevelure rousse magnifique. Elle court toujours après l'amour et ça m'amuse de la voir échouer, pas dans le sens que je m'en moque, mais elle change d'amour aussi vite qu'elle ne se transforme. Nous arrivons aux sections sportifs juste à l'heure de la pause et Foxy prend sa forme semi-humaine.

« - Layu ! s'approche-t-elle.  
\- Bon je compte… La suis-je.  
\- Hm ? Oh, tu es Foxy de la section B-Animale non ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Ce que j'ai omis, c'est que Foxy est LA personne a contacter si on veut des renseignements sur quoi que ce soit, c'est une flaireuse hors pair et c'est même l'Informatrice de Luce.

« - J'aimerais savoir si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi ! »

La lapine rousse en face de nous c'est Wilde Layu, elle fait partie de la section A-Animale et est connue pour être descendance de la toute première Repin, c'est une race croisée entre un renard et un lapin. Je cache comme je peux mon sourire en fixant un point au loin.

« - Pardon… ? Sortir avec toi ?  
\- Oui, je t'aime ! S'il te plaît ! Insiste Foxy.  
\- Mais Foxy, je… Je préfère les garçons moi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, mais je refuse.  
\- Mais…  
\- Désolée Foxy, au revoir ! s'éloigne Layu.  
\- 45 secondes, tu as battu ton record dit donc ! Applaudis-je en rigolant doucement.  
\- Layu… pleurniche Foxy. »

Et c'est parti pour trois heures de lamentations sur les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Je soupire en pensant que j'aurais vraiment aimé pratiquer la magie pour lui enlever la voix durant ce temps. Au bout de quatre heures, nous marchons dans les couloirs vers la salle des professeurs, y étant toutes les deux convoquées. Nous entrons dans la salle et Foxy se fige en voyant une personne que ni elle, ni moi connaissons. Je la regarde à mon tour. Brun, yeux violet et possède un accoutrement de magicien de classe D…

« - Monsieur Kagamine, vous nous avez demandés ? m'approchais-je.  
\- Oh oui, voici Hiffe Kokoro. C'est un magicien de rang D qui va intégrer notre école sous peu. C'est un mage de la musique et il vient des pauvres quartiers de la Basphère.  
\- Enchantée, je suis Marinette, je suis une mage non pratiquante de rang D. Et voici Foxy, une mage Anima Renard Roux de rang B. souris-je.  
\- S-s-salut… bute mon amie en s'approchant timidement.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer les filles, il paraît que c'est vous qui allait me faire visiter Luce aujourd'hui, je m'en remet à vous. Sourit-il.  
\- Sors avec moi ! Dit soudainement Foxy.  
\- Désolé, je suis déjà en couple avec quelqu'un. Sourit-il doucement.  
\- Oh…  
\- Deux secondes… On a nouveau record ! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, je l'avoue : c'était vraiment drôle la voir se faire rembarrer comme ça. Quand je vous avais dis qu'elle changeait d'amour aussi vite que de forme. Pourtant, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Kokoro a intégré l'école la semaine suivante et même si Foxy savait qu'il était en couple et qu'il l'avait déjà rembarrée, elle s'y accroche. Elle fait tout pour lui, elle l'aide, lui apprend de nouvelles choses et l'a même emmené à une exposition de magiciens de la musique. Avec les semaines Kokoro est devenu rapidement un mage musicien de rang A catégorie Disc Jockey. Et forcé de croire que Foxy eut tord de se raccrocher à lui, car même après 3 mois à Luce, il refusait toujours ses avances et devait se concentrer à passer l'examen pour les magiciens de rang S.

« - S'il te plaît, je t'aime moi, laisse-moi une chance… demande Foxy.  
\- Foxy, combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Tu es bien gentille, mais je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu me laisses seul. J'ai des examens à préparer, pas comme toi visiblement. Dit-il sèchement.  
\- Je… Désolée… »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je m'approche furieuse.

« - Écoute-moi bien toi, je sais qu'elle est chiante et persévérante, mais je dois dire que tu atteins des niveaux ultimes toi. Grondais-je. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui parler aussi mal ?!  
\- Elle n'a qu'à arrêter un peu aussi ! s'énerve-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça qu'elle se trouvera un jour quelqu'un !  
\- Et toi je te le jure, tu vas regretter de l'avoir faite pleurer… grognais-je cette fois-ci.  
\- Oh, mais c'est que l'incapable sait mordre.  
\- Grr… Répète un peu ?! Me plaçais-je en position de combat.  
\- Tu veux te battre en plus ? Pff… Invocation Musicale, Note de Drumb !  
\- Technique Humaine, Défense ! Plaçais-je mes bras devant mon visage afin de parer la puissante attaque qui m'envoie balader loin derrière. Gh… »

Je me relève et regarde les dégâts sur mes bras, ils sont brûlés et je saigne beaucoup voyant même ma chair. Je lui lance un regard des plus noir et attrape un bâton avant de courir vers lui qui prépare déjà une nouvelle attaque. Un éclair jaillit soudainement entre nous deux et j'en lâche aussitôt mon arme voyant qui c'est.

« - …  
\- Que…  
\- Ça suffit un peu vous deux. Me regarde-t-il. Marinette, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Il a fait pleurer Foxy, je défends l'honneur de mon amie !  
\- Oh ! Tu as réussi à faire pleurer une Fazbear ? Se tourne-t-il vers lui.  
\- Elle ? Une Fazbear ? C'est une blague, elle n'en a pas le niveau… crache-t-il.  
\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
\- Car ce sont des Fazbear qui ont massacré ma famille. »

Je me tourne vers Foxy qui eut une expression d'effrois avant de s'éloigner très vite, je tente de la rattraper, mais en vain. Les Fazbear sont une famille d'animaux semi-mécaniques aussi nommées Animatroniques et pendant leur période de chasses ils deviennent violents, émotionnels et réagissent sans réfléchir.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis, Kokoro a échoué son examen de rang supérieur et je garde toujours malgré moi un œil sur lui. Ça sert à ça de sécher les cours. Mais je ne suis jamais seule, Foxy est là et garde pourtant ses distances avec lui, ayant, je pense, retenue la leçon.

Vous savez ce que ça fait de perdre un proche ? Je l'ai appris les jours suivants… C'était la période de chasse et tout le monde était resté enfermer pour éviter d'être malencontreusement tuer. Pourtant, Kokoro ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et avait décidé de sortir pour prendre sa revanche. Je l'ai suivis pour lui ordonner de rester, mais que puis-je faire ? Je ne suis qu'une stupide mage de la section D sans aucun pouvoir. Il s'est approché de l'ours et a commencé le combat que j'ai vu très violent, trop violent ! Kokoro est à terre, je m'approche pour aller le tirer d'affaire, mais un éclair roux me dépasse et se prend le coup fatal à la place du jeune musicien. Cet incident a mit fin à la période de chasse, a pluie à commencer à tomber, mouillant le pelage du renard allongé au sol. Kokoro s'approche tremblant et la soulève doucement.

« - Que… Foxy, pourquoi ?  
\- Gh… Je te l'ai déjà dis… tousse-t-elle.  
\- FOXY ! approchais-je. Foxy, s'il te plaît- m'agenouillais-je.  
\- Désolée… Je protège juste… ce que j'aime… ferme-t-elle les yeux.  
\- Foxy… appelle Kokoro. Non… »

Je prends l'animal contre moi en pleurant de toutes mes forces. Tous les Fazbear étaient autour de nous et faisaient leur deuil. J'ouvre soudainement les yeux appeler par une voix douce et chaleureuse, ma vue trouble me permet d'entrevoir une forme humaine jaune, je plonge sans savoir dans les bras réconfortant de cette personne.

* * *

Oh que c'est triste… C'est l'un des chapitres les plus tristes de cette fiction, hééé oui. Tenez, un mouchoir.

Bon c'est pas tout mais, comme vous l'avez remarquer j'ai glissé pleins de clins d'oeil, arrivez-vous à tous les retrouver ? Sachant qu'il y en a une que vous ne pouvez pas connaître : sauf si vous regarder ma série youtube (et encore, l'épisode le disant n'est pas encore sorti). Fin bref, je vous laisse,

bye bye petite créature.


End file.
